Cars 4 (2020 film)
''Cars 4 is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar animated movie taking place where 2006’s Cars, 2011's Cars 2 and 2017's Cars 3 had left off and it is the final installment of the Cars franchise, starring the voice talents from Cathy Cavadini, E.G Daily, Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Kevin Spacey, Bonnie Hunt, Cheech Marin, Tony Shalhoub, Guido Quaroni, Jenifer Lewis, Paul Dooley, Ben Schwartz, Jim Carrey, James Marsden, Michael Wallis, Lloyd Sherr, Susanne Blakeslee, John Ratzenberger, Richard Kind, Edie McClurg, Jeff Garlin, Eddie Izzard, Bob Costas, Darrell Waltrip, Brent Musburger, Jenson Button, Sarah Clark, Shannon Spake, Richard Petty, John Turturro, Jeff Gordon, Lewis Hamilton, Claudia Leitte, Ricky Martin, Nicholas Cage, Antonio Banderas, Dan Castellaneta, Sebastian Vettel, Greg Ellis, Dale Earnhardt, Jr., Michael Keaton, Tom Magliozzi, Ray Magliozzi, Lynda Petty, Humpy Wheeler, Jeremy Piven, Jeremy Clarkson, Michael Caine, Emily Mortimer, Michael Imperioli, John Mainieri, Stanley Townsend, Kelsey Grammer, Velibor Topic, Daniel Suárez, Chase Elliott, Ryan Blaney, Bubba Wallace, Dane Cook, Stacy Keach, Klay Hall, Jonathan Adams, Richard Pearce, Grey DeLisle, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Priyanka Chopra, John Cleese, Gabriel Iglesias, Cedric the Entertainer, Teri Hatcher, Brad Garret, Danny Mann, Kyle Petty, Angel Oquendo, Thomas Kretschmann, Chris Cooper, Junior Johnson, Isia Whitlock, Jr., Margo Martindale, Nathan Fillion, Keith Wickham, Bob Peterson, Mario Andretti, Andrew Stanton, Lindsey Collins'', Elissa Knight, E.J Holowicki, Jonas Rivera, Adrian Ochoa, Lou Romano, Michael Schumacher, Larry Benton, Douglas "Mater" Keever, Patton Oswalt, Bruce Campbell, Cristela Alonzo, Craig Ferguson, Will Collyer, Corbin Bleu, Zac Efron, Mitchel Musso, Corey Burton, Tony Anselmo, Richard Alexander, Philp Pope, Keith Ferguson, Armie Hammer, Keanu Reeves, Kristen Bell, Jason Isaacs, Michel Michelis, Maria Canals Barrera, Lea DeLaria, Jeremy Maxwell, Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joe Mantegna, Peter Jacobson, Kerry Washington, Seth Green, Jim Parsons, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Donald Fullilove, Tara Strong, Dan Povenmire, MacinTalk, Franco Nero, Vanessa Redgrave, Kate Micucci, Jonathan Forbes, Fernando Alonso, Felipe Massa, Roger Craig Smith, Tress MacNeille, Bret Iwan, Teresa Gallagher, Mark Winterbottom, Max Verstappen, Kevin Magnussen, Kimi Räikkönen, Robert Kubica, Erik Passoja, Romain Grosjean, Daniel Ricciardo, Kathy Coates, Jerome Ranft, Emily Blunt, Jerry Seinfeld, James McAvoy, William Byron, Jon Cryer, Mason Vale Cotton, Bailee Madison, Denis Leary, Tony Anselmo, Johnny Depp, Sig Hansen, Brian Fee, Eddie Murphy, Michael Jackson (Died in 2009)Ned Beatty, Richard Wilson, Jay Leno, Kerry Shale, Alex Bowman, Flo Rida, Santino Fontana, Juan Pablo Montoya, Ayrton Senna, Jos Verstappen, Jon Stevens, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Robert Pattinson, Chris Rock, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Raymond Ochoa, Amy Poehler, Steve Purcell, Alex Reymundo, Rafael Sigler, and Jerry Trainor. ''The film is scheduled to be released on February 14, 2020. Cast * Cathy Cavadini as Linda McQueen (Lightning McQueen Jr.'s younger sister and the main protagonist of the film. She is painted electric blue and she is the daughter of Sally Carrera and Lightning McQueen.) * E.G Daily as Lightning McQueen Jr. (Linda McQueen's older brother and the deuteragonist of the film. He is painted violet and he is the son of Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera.) * Max Charlies as Lighting McQueen Sr, ( Linda McQueen’s Sister-in-law, She Painted Blue, Son Of Lighting McQueen and Sally Carrea) * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen (Piston Cup Racer, World Grand Prix Racer and the Member Of Heavy Metal Mater) * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Ben Schwartz as Sonic The Hedgehog * Jim Carrey As Dr. Robotink * James Marsden As Tom Wachowki * Kevin Spacey as himself * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera * Michael Wallis as Sheriff * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Guido Quaroni as Guido * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Paul Dooley as Sarge * Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore * Susanne Blakeslee as Lizzie * John Ratzenberger as Mack * Richard Kind as Van * Edie McClurg as Minny * Jeff Garlin as Otis * Eddie Izzard as Sir Miles Axlerod * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass * Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip * Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger * Jenson Button as himself * Sarah Clark as Kori Turbowitz * Shannon Spake as Shannon Spokes * Richard Petty as Strip "The King" Weathers * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli * Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette * Lewis Hamilton as himself * Claudia Leitte as Carla Veloso * Ricky Martin as Rip Clutchgoneski * Nicholas Cage as Raoul ÇaRoule * Antonio Banderas as Miguel Camino * Dan Castellaneta as Shu Todoroki * Sebastian Vettel as Max Schnell * Greg Ellis as Nigel Gearsley * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Junior * Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks * Tom Magliozzi as Rusty Rust-eze * Ray Magliozzi as Dusty Rust-eze * Lynda Petty as Mrs. The King * Humpy Wheeler as Tex Dinoco * Jeremy Piven as Harv (US) * Jeremy Clarkson as Harv (UK) * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell * Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer * John Mainieri as J. Curby Gremlin * Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov * Kelsey Grammer as Victor Hugo and Ivan * Velibor Topic as Alexander Hugo * Daniel Suárez as Danny Swervez * Chase Elliott as Chase Racelott * Ryan Blaney as Ryan "Inside" Laney * Bubba Wallace as Bubba Wheelhouse * Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper * Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley * Klay Hall as Jan Kowalski and Miguel and Arturo and Tsubasa and LJH 86 Special * Jonathan Adams as Judge Davis and Fonzarelli * Richard Pearce as Little King and Yellow Bird * Grey DeLisle as Jennifer (Candice's younger sister who is also best friends with Lightning McQueen Jr. and Linda McQueen. She is painted teal.) * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle * Priyanka Chopra as Ishani * John Cleese as Bulldog * Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed * Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom * Teri Hatcher as Dottie * Brad Garrett as Chug * Danny Mann as Sparky * Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers * Angel Oquendo as Bobby Swift * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez * Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zundapp * Chris Cooper as Smokey * Junior Johnson as Junior Moon * Isiah Whitlock, Jr. as River Scott * Margo Martindale as Louise Nash * Nathan Fillion as Sterling * Keith Wickham as Erik Laneley * David Errigo Jr. as Alex Carvill * Bob Peterson as Dr. Damage * Mario Andretti as Mario Andretti * Andrew Stanton as Fred * Lindsey Collins as Mia * Elissa Knight as Tia * E.J Holowicki as DJ * Jonas Rivera as Boost * Adrian Ochoa as Wingo * Lou Romano as Snot Rod * Michael Schumacher as Michael Schumacher Ferrari * Larry Benton as Larry and RM * Douglas "Mater" Keever as Albert Hinkey * Patton Oswalt as Not Chuck * Bruce Campbell as Rod "Torque" Redline * Tom Hanks as Red * Will Collyer as Brick Yardley * Corbin Bleu as Cam Spinner and Chris Roamin' and Jimmy Cables and Dino Draftsky and Carl Clutchen * Zac Efron as Chip Gearings and Rev Roadages and Jack DePost and Floyd Mulvihill and Speedy Comet * Mitchel Musso as Markus Krankzler and Tommy Highbanks and Buck Bearingly and Phil Tankson and Rex Revler and Terry Kargas and Lane Locke and Ricky Axel and Darren Leadfoot and Dud Throttleman * Corey Burton as Conrad Camber and Flip Dover and Harvey Rodcap and Eric Braker and Paul Conrev and Fletcher * Tony Anselmo as Ponchy Wipeout and Jonas Carvers and Ralph Carlow * Richard Alexander as Reb Meeker and Ernie Gearson and Dirkson D'Agostino and T.G. Castlenut and Murray Clutchburn and Brian Spark and Matthew Overtaker * Philp Pope as J.D McPillar and Bobby Roadtesta and Dan Carcia and Bruce Miller and Parker Brakeston * Keith Ferguson as Lee Revkins Pitties * Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm * Keanu Reeves as Marcus Bolt * Kristen Bell as Lynn * Jason Isaacs as Leland Turbo and Siddeley * Michel Michelis as Tomber * Maria Canals Barrera as Fiona Ramirez * Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter * Jeremy Maxwell as Arvy Motorhome * Tom Hanks as Frank Pinkerton * Tim Allen as Charlie Cargo * Joe Mantegna as Grem * Peter Jacobson as Acer * Eric Bauza as Dash Boardman * Kerry Washington as Natalie Certain * Paul Newman as Doc Hudson (flashbacks) * Jim Parsons as Ron Hover * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven * Donald Fullilove as Stinger (speaking voice) * Tara Strong as Candice (Lightning McQueen Jr. and Linda McQueen's best friend) * Dan Povenmire as El Machismo * MacInTalk as VINs and VINs 2.0 * Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino * Vanessa Redgrave as The Queen and Mama Topolino * Kate Micucci as Holley Shiftwell's mother * Jonathan Forbes as Zachary Johnson (Cruz Ramirez's boyfriend and an Irish racer in the World Grand Prix) * Fernando Alonso as Fernando Alonso * Felipe Massa as Felipe Mazda * Roger Craig Smith as Eduardo Bernoulli (Francesco Bernoulli's son) * Tress MacNeille as Francesca Bernoulli (Francesco Bernoulli's daughter) * Bret Iwan as Bobby Swift's crew chief, Lester Swift and Tony * Teresa Gallagher as Mater's computer * Mark Winterbottom as Frosty * Max Verstappen as Max McTrafficen * Kevin Magnussen as Kevin Magwheelsen * Kimi Räikkönen as Kimi Revkönen * Daniel Ricciardo as Daniel Ricardo * Robert Kubica as Robert Carbica * Erik Passoja as Shogan Todoroki * Romain Grosjean as Roadmain Grosjean * Kathy Coates as Kathy Copter * Emily Blunt as Katherine * Jerry Seinfeld as Judge Honda * James McAvoy as Prince Wheeliam * William Byron as William Corvette * Jon Cryer as Todd * Mason Vale Cotton as Toby * Bailee Madison as Melanie * Denis Leary as Trev Diesel * Johnny Depp as General Achy * Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat * Brian Fee as Al Oft * Eddie Murphy as Murphy * Michael Jackson as Michael Carson (archive recording)(80’s,90’s,Late 00’s) * Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV * Richard Wilson as Chuck Manifold * Jay Leno as Jay Limo * Kerry Shale as George G. Gremlin * Alex Bowman as Alex Breakman * Flo Rida as Falcon Bull * Santino Fontana as Charger * John Viener as Smoke Signal * Juan Pablo Montoya as Juan Pablo Toyota * Ayrton Senna as himself (archive recording) * Jos Verstappen as Jos McTrafficen * Jon Stevens as David Weathers * Ashley Tisdale as Amanda (One of Jackson Storm‘s friends in the 2nd Annual Race-O-Rama series) * Lucas Grabeel as El Machismo 2.0 (One of Jackson Storm‘s friends in the 2nd Annual Race-O-Rama series) * Robert Pattinson as Benny Brakedown * Chris Rock as Lee Revkins * Nathan Lane as Milo * Ernie Sabella as Jack Albertson * Raymond Ochoa as Arlo-Mobile * Amy Poehler as Sally's younger sister (The same Porsche as Sally. But her paint is Irish green.) * Alex Reymundo as El Guapo * Rafael Sigler as Papo * Steve Purcell as Gerald * Jerry Trainor as Todd Marcus Soundtrack * Bon Jovi ( Livin' On A Prayer) (Silpery Than A wet) (1986) * John Williams (When The Disney Castle And Luxo, Intro Appears N/A) * Turbo Transmission (Cars 4 Version) * Don’t Stop the Party By Pit bull (2009) the end credits of Cars 4 * Time for the Drop by Randy Newman (2011) * Bad by Michael Jackson (When Rod Returns While He's Alive 1987) * Real Gone by Sheryl Crow (2006) * Opening Race by Randy Newman (2020) * I Want it all by Queen (1989) ( The miracle album) Linda and McQueen Jr. are racing against kids on one of the New York state highways * Nobody's Fool (2011) the end credits of Cars 4. Randy Newman's version. * When Life Gives You Lemons by Michael Giacchino (2011) * Mater the Waiter by Michael Giacchino (2011) * Radiator Reunion by Michael Giacchino (2011) * Team McQueen by Michael Giacchino (2011) * I Want you Back by the Jackson 5 (2016) * Gran Introductions by Michael Giacchino (2011) * The Show Must Go On by Queen (When McQueen Returns 1991) * Starting Dead Last by Randy Newman(When Miles Axlerod Breaks Out Of Prison And Allinol Is Announced AGAIN 2017) * Polyrhythm by Perfume (2007) * All-Star By Smash Mouth (1999) * There’s Somethin' Special By Pharrel Williams (2017) * J Perry Ft Admiral T - Bouje (When Stinger, Candice, and El Machismo Returns 2018) * Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics (1983) * Elevations By U2(2001) * Queen ( Headlong) ( Innuendo) (1991) ( McQueen‘s Friends Racing in Florida State Highways) * ''Last Christmas And Santa Tell Me(''When McQueen Remembers Christmas Of 2017/''2019) * Neil Diamond Comin' To America(When Dusty Crophopper Returns, And Rod Tourqe Redline Is Shipped To The United States 1990) * Stay (Zedd Ft Alessia Cara) * Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins (when Cruz, Storm, Marcus, Zach, Eduardo, Francseca, Felipe, Shogan, Max, Lewis, Rip Jr., Nigel Jr., Max, Kevin, Kimi, Robert, Daniel, Fernando, William, and Roadmain are practicing and qualifying for the first race of the World Grand Prix in Tokyo, Japan) * The World Grand Prix by Michael Giacchino (2011) * It’s Finn McMissile (Cars 4 Version) by Michael Giacchino (2020) * Towkyo Takeout by Michael Giacchino (2011) * It’s Finn McMissile (Cars 4 Version) (Reprise) by Michael Giacchino (2020) * Thin Lizzy - The Boys Are Back in Town (Re-Recorded Version) (2008) * Tarmac and Magnificent by Michael Giacchino (2011) * Candy Man By Sammy Davis Jr.(When Greg Candy Man Returns 1972) * Just Like Fire By P!nk(2016) * My Wish by Rascal Flatts (2006) * Cars 3-When All Your Friends Go(When Jackson Storm, Greg Candyman, Sonic The Hedgehog, Cruz And Lighting Mcqueen’s Crash For The 1st and 2nd Time) (2017/2019) * Mater's Getaway by Michael Giacchino (2011) * Beat it by Michael Jackson (When Holley Returns 1982) * Songbird By Kenny G(2004) * Y.M.C.A By Village People(When Cruz, Jackson And Greg Recovered Since The Crash Of 2018/1978) * Don’t Stop Me Now, Bicycle race by Queen (1978) (Jazz album) * Remember the Name by Fort Minor (Clean Version) (2005) * Fly By John Stevens (2013) * Van Halen You Really got Me (1984) * Radio/Video by System of a down (When Cruz had a high-speed chase with Storm 2011) * Joe Santariani - always with me, always with you (When Cruz and Storm were Reported Missin' 1987) * Best I Ever Had by Drake (Clean Version) (2009) * Smoking by Boston (When Finn Returns 1976) * Cry Me a River by Justin Timberlake (When Zach Finds Marcus 2002) * Break of Dawn By Michael Jackson (When Cruz Falls in Love With Zach 2001) * Thunderstruck by Rock Heros Famous as AC/DC (When Lee Revkins Returns 2011) * Whose Engine is This by Michael Giacchino (2011) * Finn's French Connection by Michael Giacchino (2011) * History's Biggest Loser Cars by Michael Giacchino (2011) * 24K Magic by Bruno Mars (When DJ, Boost, Wingo and Snot Rod Returns 2016) * Whatever it Takes by Imagine Dragons (When Lee Revkins and His Team Became a Crew 2017) * Weezer, Adam Lambert - You Might Think (When McQueen Returns To Race 2011) * You’re not the boss of me by They might be the Giants (2005) * Aha - Take on Me (1985) * Maroon 5 (Animals) (V) (2014) * Lizzo- Truth Hurts (2019) * Porto Corsa by Michael Giacchino (2011) * The Lemon Pledge by Michael Giacchino (2011) * Eruption by Van Halen (When the WGP Race Cars Crashed in Porto Corsa Italy 1978) * Queen ( Bohemian Rhapsody) (1975) (Night At The Opera album) (When The News Shows That Lightning and Sally Mcqueen are Getting Married 2009) * Billie Jean by Michael Jackson (1981) * Going to the Backup Plan by Michael Giacchino (2011) * Mater's the Bomb by Michael Giacchino (2011) * Blunder and Lightning by Michael Giacchino (2011) * C. H. R. O. M. E Spy Mission Files Theme Song by The Jacksons, Michael Giacchino (2020) * Tom Petty Christmas All Over Again(When The Cars Visit Homestead, FL 1991) * Black or White By Michael Jackson (1991) * Road Rager by Michael Giacchino (2011) * The Other Shoot by Michael Giacchino (2011) * Axlerod Exposed by Michael Giacchino (2011) * Born Free By Kid Rock(2010) * Why Can't We Be Friends By Smash Mouth (1997) (When Storm Returns 1997) * Finesse By Bruno Mars ft Cardi B (R Rated Version) (2017) (McQueen And Cruz Racing in Florida State Highways) * And Slow Ride - FogHat (1975) * The Radiator Springs Grand Prix by Michael Giacchino (2011) * The Turbomater by Michael Giacchino (2011) Category:Disney Films Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:G Rated Films